dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Batgirl 001
Batgirl #1 - "Shattered" thumb Autor: Gail Simone Zeichner: Ardian Syaf Inker: Vicente Cifuentes Farben: Ulises Areola Editor: Bobbie Chase Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Barbara Gordon war Batgirl, die jugendliche Partnerin von Batman und Robin. Bis der Joker eines Tages entschied, dass alles, was man zum wahnsinnig werden braucht, ein schlechter Tag ist. Bei seinem Versuch, dies am Beispiel von Commissioner Gordon zu demonstrieren, schoß er auf dessen Tochter Barbara. Dabei beschädigte er ihre Wirbelsäule so stark, dass sie nie wieder laufen konnte. So dachte man zumindest. Nun an den Rollstuhl gefesselt, wurde Barbara zu Oracle, einer Elitehackerin, die alle Informationen beschaffen konnte und Batman sowie seinen Verbündeten nun aus der Ferne mit hilfreichen Hinweisen beistand. Weitere Fälle löste sie mit der Hilfe von Black Canary, Huntress und den Birds of Prey. Doch nun kann sie wieder laufen. Oracle ist tot - Batgirl ist zurück. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Der Rollstuhl war das schlimmste, was Barbara Gordon passieren konnte. Für sie persönlich gesprochen. Für die Geschichten um Batman und seinen Helfern im Kampf um Gotham City war es aber das beste. Ich mochte Oracle. Es machte einen besseren Charakter aus ihr. Jemanden, der alle Hindernisse überwindet, um den Menschen zu helfen. Und als Oracle half sie bedeutend besser als sie als Batgirl je konnte. Sie hatte keine Kriminalistikausbildung seit frühester Kindheit. Sie stammte nicht aus einer Familie von Akrobaten. Sie konnte nichts, was Batman, Robin oder sogar Azrael nicht besser konnten. Bis sie im Rollstuhl anfing, sich mit Computern und dem Internet auseinanderzusetzen. Als Oracle schaffte sie es dann sogar bis in die Justice League. Körperbehinderte Comicfans liebten sie erst recht, hatten sie nun ein Vorbild und eine Identifikationsfigur für sich gewonnen. Es gab nur Gewinner. Bis auf Barbara Gordon selbst natürlich, aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Die ist nur eine erfundene Figur. Und jetzt soll all das zunichte gemacht werden? Das halte ich für eine miserable Idee. Aber immerhin ist Gail Simone an Bord, deren Birds of Prey eine der besten DC Serien der letzten Jahre war. Sie kennt Barbara Gordon. Sie würde diesen Schritt nicht mitmachen, wenn es nicht einen sehr guten Grund dafür gibt. Der Inhalt: Der Mirror ist ein Serienkiller mit einem besonderen Gimmick. All seine Opfer sind nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. So auch Graham Carter. Der sympathische ältere Mann war einst auf einem Transportschiff vor der Küste von Portugal. Es sank und riss 27 Matrosen mit in den Tod. Carter überlebte. Doch der Mirror sucht ihn zuhause auf, entreißt ihm den Gartenschlauch, mit dem er gerade seine Rosen wässerte, zwingt den Schlauch in Carters Mund und lässt ihn am Wasser ersticken. Der nächste Name auf seiner Liste? Barbara Gordon. Die ist wenig später als Batgirl unterwegs. Sie hat heimlich Polizeiberichte ihres Vaters gelesen und die alten Halloween-Kostüme der Brisby Killer wiedererkannt. Diese dringen kostümiert in Wohnhäuser ein, töten die Bewohner und positionieren deren Leichen in abartigen Posen. Bei ihrem neuesten Versuch werden sie allerdings gestoppt - von Batgirl. Mit ihrem High-Tech-Fernglas kann sie sogar die Umrisse von Menschen hinter einer Hauswand erkennen. Und prompt stürzt sie sich auf die Bande. Sie schaltet einen nach dem anderen mühelos aus, der letzte stürzt allerdings, einen Batarang in der Hand steckend, fast mit ihr zusammen über den Balkon. Erst das Eingreifen der Bewohner des Hauses rettet sie. Etwas eingerostet ist sie ja schon in den drei Jahren, seit der Joker auf sie schoss. Ein Moment, von dem sie immer noch träumt. Aber nun zieht sie erst einmal aus der Wohnung ihres Vaters aus. Ihre neue Mitbewohnerin Alysia malt tagsüber, arbeitet nachts in einer Bar und hat "Fight the Power" an die Wand ihres Zimmers gemalt. Im Sacred Hands of God Hospital liegt Theodore Rankin, der Brisby Killer, der fast mit Batgirl vom Balkon gestürzt wäre, und wartet auf seinen Anwalt. Doch Mirror taucht auf, erschießt einen Wachmann und einen Polizisten und will jetzt Theodore töten. Dank eines technischen Kniffs bekommt Barbara allerdings Kopien von allen Textnachrichten an ihren Vater auf ihr eigenes Handy geschickt, und so erfährt sie von der Situation im Krankenhaus. Mit dem Motorrad aus dem hinteren Teil ihres Vans fährt sie zum Krankenhaus, ins Krankenhaus, in den Aufzug und bis in Theodore Rankins Krankenzimmer. Doch als Mirror mit einer Pistole auf sie zielt, kommen die Erinnerungen an den Joker hoch, und sie bleibt gelähmt stehen. Mirror nutzt den Moment, um Ted mitsamt seines Bettes durch das Fenster zu schieben - aus dem vierzehnten Stock. Die Partnerin des toten Polizisten, die das ganze mit angesehen hat, wirft Batgirl jetzt vor, nichts getan zu haben - und schuld am Tod von Theodore Rankin zu sein. Und jetzt ist sie an der Reihe, mit einer Pistole auf Batgirl zu zielen... Fazit: Kein guter Anfang. Überhaupt kein guter Anfang. Beginnen wir mit dem größten Kritikpunkt: Barabaras Heilung. Wir erfahren nichts darüber, warum Barbara wieder laufen kann. Ihr einziger Kommentar dazu ist ein innerer Monolog: "Und dann ist ein Wunder geschehen." Mehr erfahren wir nicht. Noch nicht. Es gibt nicht einmal Hinweise oder Andeutungen, die wir unterschiedlich interpretieren können. Und das ist einfach nicht genug. Man kann einen starken Character wie Oracle nicht einfach abwerten und (wieder) zu einem mittelprächtigen weiblichen Batmanklon machen und dann noch nicht einmal schildern, welche Geschichte dahintersteckt. Ja, Gail Simone konzentriert sich zunächst auf die Folgen dieses "Wunders". Barbara leidet an Posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung. Einerseits genießt sie, wieder laufen, springen und Verbrecher treten zu können, andererseits ist sie immer noch nicht über die Nacht hinweg, in der der Joker auf sie geschossen hat. Übrigens ein Problem, das sie als Oracle nicht hatte. Sie hatte längst mit dem Joker abgeschlossen, war über den Angriff hinweg. Jetzt, wo sie wieder laufen kann, reißen alte Wunden auf. Sicherlich kein schlechter, wenn auch ein etwas unerwarteter Ansatz für die Serie... aber wie soll der Leser das in einen Kontext bringen, wenn er nicht einmal weiß, was Barbara aus dem Rollstuhl geholt hat? Der Rest der Ausgabe ist erschreckend stümperhaft, von Gail Simone ist man weitaus besseres gewohnt. Es wird nie erklärt, wie Barbara von "ich erkenne die Kostüme wieder" (die scheinbar nur ein einziges Mal verkauft wurden, und Barbara scheint, zu wissen, an wen) zu "die Brisby Killer sind in diesem Moment in jenem Haus" kommt. Oder warum sie erst aus der Ferne durch ihr Röntgenfernglas zusieht, bis Rankin die Bewohner mit einer Waffe bedroht, bevor sie sich grinsend in das Haus schwingt. Und wie sie es vom Erhalten der Kurznachricht an ihren Vater schafft, den Van außer Alysias Sichtweite zu bringen, das Motorrad herauszuholen, sich ihr Kostüm anzuziehen (in dieser Reihenfolge), an Polizeiwagen und Ambulanzen vorbei zum Krankenhaus zu fahren und mit dem Aufzug in den vierzehnten Stock zu kommen, all das, während Mirror gerade einmal eine Tür öffnet und drei Schritte in Richtung von Teds Bett macht, ist ein unlösbares Rätsel. Es sei denn, der Aufzug ist eine Zeitmaschine. Was allerdings eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Und der Cliffhanger? Will Gail Simone mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass eine Polizistin mit Dienstwaffe untätig wartet, bis der Mirror (der gerade ihren Partner getötet hat) sein Opfer durch ein Fenster geschoben hat, während er Batgirl mit einer Waffe bedroht? Und dass sie dann ihre Waffe zieht aber nicht den Mirror festnimmt (oder auf ihn schießt), sondern Batgirl? Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Auch Ardian Syaf hat grundsätzlich Talent, zeichnet angenehme und ausdrucksstarke Gesichter und detaillierte Hintergründe, schafft es aber trotzdem, hochgradig peinliche Schlampereien mit einzubauen. Stellenweise schmerzerregend fragwürdige Anatomie, sich von Panel zu Panel verändernde Halloween-Kostüme (in einem Moment trägt ein Killer ein Schlabberlätzchen mit der Aufschrift "Dracula", im nächsten Moment ist es spurlos verschwunden) und Charaktere, die urplötzlich ihr Geschlecht wechseln, Brüste und lange Haare bekommen (der Brisby Killer mit der Teufelsmaske, die übrigens von Hartplastik zu Gummi wird). Was ist da nur schiefgelaufen? Wertung: thumb|left|3 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Gail Simone Kategorie:Ardian Syaf Kategorie:Batgirl Kategorie:Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Kategorie:James Gordon Kategorie:The Mirror